Laser Tag in the TARDIS
by RomanaOrFred
Summary: The Doctor decides Amy and Rory need to know the layout of the TARDIS, and what better way than a game of Laser Tag? Of course, once they find themselves on their own, Amy and Rory become a little distracted from the game.


Amy and Rory were talking quietly, discussing time travel and biscuit recipes over the TARDIS console, as the Doctor swung open the doors from the outside, holding three large guns.

'Uhh, Doctor, I thought you didn't believe in guns?' said Amy.

'Well obviously I believe in them. Look, they're right here!' the Doctor replied, swinging the guns dangerously around his head with a smile befitting a pumpkin at Halloween.

As he said this, River strode through the door, wielding a gun of her own with somewhat more experience than the Doctor. Holstering her own, she snatched two of the guns off the Doctor and threw them to Amy and Rory in turn, who caught them.

'Um?' said Rory. 'Hang on, these are laser tag guns. Amy, he wants us to play laser tag.'

River swung vests over her shoulder, and flung a couple of them towards the console before thrusting one at the Doctor and donning her own.

'We're playing laser tag? What, are we on some kind of laser tag world or something? Do the aliens have built in vests?' Amy asked, moving to the door and peering out.

'The Doctor thought you needed to get a bit more acquainted with the TARDIS layout, and for God knows what reason he thought a game of laser tag would be the way to go about it,' said River. She rolled her eyes. The Doctor's escapades were nothing new to her.

She closed the door, and the Doctor moved towards the centre of the room. He awkwardly put on his vest.

'Right, team! Do I say team? We're a team now. We're splitting into two groups. I bagsy River, because does she look good with a gun or what?' River winked at him, unholstering her gun. 'Amy and Rory, you two are going together because the entire point of marriage is to kiss and play laser tag. Or something like that.'

Rory grinned at Amy as the Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console.

'Um, what are you doing, sweetie?' asked River Song, looking over his shoulder as a screen showing a countdown popped up in hologram form.

'I've set a timer, and when it gets to zero we start the game.'

'No, we don't. When it gets to zero we all die, because what you've just done is set the self-destruct sequence going.' She tapped a few buttons. 'THIS is the timer.'

As it counted down from eleven, Rory and Amy moved towards one of the passages leading off the console room.

Eight.

Seven.

They gripped their guns tightly, staring at the Doctor and River, who hadn't moved.

Three.

Two.

One.

Rory grasped Amy's hand and pulled her as fast out of the room as the various forces involved would allow. They sprinted down the corridor, Amy managing admirably in her denim skirt.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Rory pulled her down a left-hand passageway lined with doors. Amy opened one at random, which led onto a nearly identical corridor. They could hear the Doctor and River racing after them, River yelling 'why did you say we had to give them a head start?' and him responding 'I had to give them a CHANCE, River.'

They closed the door behind them and Amy began pulling Rory this time, to the end of the corridor and through a door opposite.

'This place is a maze,' she panted.

They ran into a room filled with leaflets, crossing it to another door, leading to an octagonal room.

'Why would anyone make a room that shape? It must be impossible to buy furniture that fits,' said Rory, breathless.

He and Amy ran to different doors and opened one.

Amy took one look inside and promptly closed the door again.

'Tentacles,' she said, by way of an explanation, and they hurried through Rory's door just as River and the Doctor burst into the room, beams of light shooting over their heads.

'You're meant to aim before firing!' River yelled exasperatedly.

They slammed the door shut just as River's beam of light hit exactly where Rory had been standing.

'Sorry, Dad!' she shouted after him.

Amy paused at the next corridor, and turned left while Rory followed.

'Keep up, Rory!' she said, grinning back at him.

They turned left as the Doctor charged after them, and moved quickly through a succession of doors. Left, right, right, left, left again, closing the doors behind them to slow the Doctor and River down.

At the seventh door they ran through, the door swinging shut behind them, they both paused. In the centre of the room was a lake, with what looked like clockwork ducks swimming across it, but whatever movements the ducks were making, they didn't create a single ripple. The surface of the water looked like glass. Staring beneath the surface, they saw tiny metal fish flapping gossamer fins, and strange bioluminescent mechanical frogs, cogs whirring, chasing after them.

Creatures five inches in diameter skimmed the surface, strange metal legs making no waves in the water. Their movements were insect-like, but they more closely resembled fairies with curiously human faces and long, elegant arms.

River and the Doctor's voices could be heard through a couple of doors, yelling 'which one did they go through?' This shattered the serenity of the scene a little, and prompted Amy and Rory to take advantage of the other team's confusion and rush away from the lake through another sequence of doors.

The corridors were changing in style now, from their metal, futuristic appearance more towards wooden panels, strange art hung on the walls from a thousand cultures.

The doors they were moving through now were solid wood of a kind never seen on Earth. The shouts in the distance became more and more muffled as the Doctor and River began to lose their trail, and Amy and Rory moved into the silence a little more apprehensively.

They passed through a door with a picture of an alien being which looked like a jelly bean with a multitude of eyes, into a room filled with dollhouse furniture, and then into another where the walls were obscured by mounted plaques which Amy and Rory both agreed the Doctor had probably stolen from walls over the years.

There was complete silence now, the Doctor and River having been led off on the wrong track by mysterious noises from deeper still inside the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory turned back to the door they had come through, covered in more plaques, the writing in strange letters forming themselves into understandable English via the TARDIS's translation matrix. It had swung shut behind them.

As Rory pushed it open, holding it for Amy to pass t through, they stepped out into a corridor completely different from the one they had entered from.

'Was that the same door?' Rory asked.

'Uh-huh', responded Amy.

The corridor they were in now was covered in glass, outside of which there was what appeared to be a huge tank of transparent red liquid. Like a glass tunnel in an aquarium, visible from where they were standing were landscapes, on one side a huge chasm, and on the other what seemed to be a reef of some sort, where each organism seemed to be made of glass. The fractals on the… coral? Whatever it was, seemed infinitely fragile, but must be standing up to currents in the red sea. Every organism seemed to be completely transparent and have no internal workings. A huge, slow giraffe-type creature stepped over the tunnel, its gangly legs moving precariously across the reef.

'It's gorgeous,' Rory said.

'Yeah. It is,' replied Amy. Rory turned to look at her, and saw that she hadn't been observing the scenery, but him.

He wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him, her eyes reflecting the odd red light. What looked like a winged lemur climbed onto the top of the tunnel, using its height to launch itself on transparent purple wings up onto the reef, tail clinging on.

Rory slowly moved his face towards hers, their noses brushing for a moment before their lips touched. Lightly at first, then as Amy's arms wound around Rory's neck, with more passion. Her back was already nearly against the glass, and Rory pushed her back gently until she was leaning against it. His arms encircled her, pulling her close to him. His hands moved to her waist and then back up her back, over her shoulders, and began to wind themselves into her hair. Her hands released his shoulders to cup his face, pulling it against her own as their lips moved in unison. Behind them, what had appeared to be a reef had begun to move steadily away from them, but neither noticed. Their embrace was too tight, their breathing too heavy, their arms too entangled.

Rory drew his lips away from hers, sweeping her hair from her neck before he bent his head to it, his kisses gentle and careful, slowly pulling at the skin as she gasped quietly. Her hand was on the back of his head now, holding it to her neck as he slowly moved upwards and backwards towards the nape of her heck, down to her shoulder, all the time pushing harder against it. Amy's breathing was heavier than ever, and she pulled his head back upwards, staring into his eyes for a moment before pushing her lips hard against his. Her tongue found its way between his lips and darted into his mouth for a second before moving back out and over his lips. He moaned with pleasure, and his arms clung to her still tighter. Amy pushed Rory until his back was against the opposite wall of the tunnel, her body pinning him against it. Where there had definitely not been a door before, a section of the tunnel swung backwards, causing them both to fall into a panelled room with shelves filled with alien paraphernalia. Amy's lips hadn't left Rory's through the fall, and she landed squarely on top of him as the door swung back shut. One of her hands rested on his chest and she moved her own lips down to his neck, returning like for like but twice as hard. Her lips pressed harder into his neck than his had, and hers were faster. Rory moaned her name as she pressed a hand to the side of his neck, pulling it as close to her mouth as she could. Her teeth dug in a little, and he whispered her name again, one hand in her hair as he shivered with pleasure.

The TARDIS, seemingly tired of this kind of behaviour, chose that moment to open up a door behind Rory. He fell onto the floor behind it, Amy on top of him, not pausing in her movements. The door swung shut behind them and both of them were far too occupied with the removal of clothing to hear the approach of the Doctor and River.

River pressed her ear against the door, took a small plastic-and-foil square from her pocket and slid it through the crack under the door. "They'll be needing that, from the sounds of it."

"Are they in there? Did we find them, River?" asked the Doctor, bouncing with excitement. She smiled at him and tugged him away from the door by his hand. "Hey, aren't we going to go in there and win the game? Why not? What are they doing?"

"Oh, sweetie, why would I tell you when I can show you?" said River, leading him away.


End file.
